A Wild Rivalry
by TyphonicGhost
Summary: Leo and Takumi both have found a new rivalry in the new game of Pokemon GO (which they've been roped into by their sisters). Leo x Takumi Modern!AU Warnings: Leo being a nerd. Takumi being a REAL nerd with Pokemon, cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Leo grumbled as he looked down at the now red gym next to his home. He and another trainer had been fighting over it for the last half hour. Both would rapidly switch the gym between red and blue icons. The blond had figured his new rival (by the screen name of "HoshidanArcher") lived in the apartment building directly across the street from him, constantly riding on his patience.

Of course there had to be a gym in his virtual Pokemon game directly between his house and the overpopulated red apartments. At first it seemed fine, convenient even! He could simply put a virtual monster in there when he woke up and collect his reward right after school on his walk back. It seemed strategically beneficial to him and his sister, Corrin. The two had chosen to be team Mystic (Leo just really liked the name and Corrin wanted to join him on that side)."Normally he would never play games like this. Normally he would attend to his studies and read for his own pleasure instead of wasting time on virtual games. Yet this time his younger sister Elise had roped him into this on the terms of em"it'll be really fun! You need a break Leo from your boring studies!". She wasn't very competitive herself, but she had chosen a team that being instinct (she didn't really like the fighting between Valor and Mystic). Elise had even made a friend on her team within the last week by the name of Sakura, a transfer student from Japan who had came to England last year with her siblings.

Sakura was walking across the street, just in view from Leo's window. Another person was walking just behind her with similar facial features and long silver hair tied back in a long ponytail. Leo's face fell seeing the boy. He had learned the boy's name was Takumi, and he had the displeasure of learning his name because of Corrin. Corrin had made friends with almost everyone in Sakura and Takumi's family through this game, but he himself? Nope, nada. He hated the other teen boy's guts and he couldn't tell why, so meeting his family seemed out of the question. This hate was just a gut feeling he had gotten within their last few meetings.

A buzz on his phone broke him out of his thoughts, making his eyes travel to his small phone's screen. The gym sparkled red with a small purple rat Pokemon glaring at him from right underneath the the 1980 cp Onyx. Leo rolled his eyes, not feeling like battling the rocky worm and being slightly disappointed by the rat. He could just barely hear the door open and close downstairs and the excited cries of his youngest sister. He grumbled, but his manners were getting the best of him today, compelling him to walk downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Takumi smirked down at his phone as he quickly took down the Gengar protecting the Mystic gym infront of his apartment complex. He was going to widdle player "NohrianPrince" down at some point. He just had to wait until he ran out of potions so he could keep the gym for more than five minutes. Sure, Takumi was obsessing over a child's game, but the gym was so close to his room that he didn't actually have to do the game's purpose (that being walking around).

Oh of course he had to take the gym so close by, and of course he had to be very competitive (Much to his sisters' enjoyment and amusement) about this children's game. Everyone here in England didn't seem to take it serious enough in his opinion. Takumi was naturally a competitive person, he always had been (everyone assumed his competitive spirit had rooted itself in Takumi when he started taking archery classes at a very young age) so when his sisters: Sakura and Azura, had told him his childhood dream of being a real-life Pokemon trainer could become reality, he obviously became obsessed with the app. He knew it was for children, but did that ever stop teens and adults from playing Pokemon before? No, not as far as he knew.

There was a short knock on his door, breaking him out of his triumphant thoughts. The door creaked open showing his slightly older sister, Azura, who was looking at him with a very small smile. It was obvious that she wanted a favor.

"Yes? What do you want Azura?"

"Well I saw you got the gym bad… For the tenth time this hour…"

"I know! I hope I can keep it for a little while. Anyways is there something you needed? You rarely compliment me unless you want something…"

"Ok, ok, you got me. Can you do me a favor and take Sakura to Elise's house? I don't like her walking the street alone and everyone needs to do something else… Including me," Azura sighed, twirling a lock of her aqua hair. Takumi rolled his eyes but smiled at his sister anyways.

"Of course I'll take her, it's really no big deal."

"Thank you Takumi," Azura said with a small smile as she turned to leave. Takumi nodded at her and grabbed his bag off his desk, along with his house key. He didn't love the huge house across the street, but he would also rather Sakura not get run over by a car on the busy street.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo descended the closest staircase to see Elise hugging Sakura so tight she might die, and Takumi staring at his phone. The blond scoffed at the teen's bad manners.

"Hello Sakura, Takumi," Leo said with a slightly smug smile. He didn't mean any harm to Sakura, only Takumi. The silver haired teen shot a slight glare to Leo. Sakura smiled at Leo from Elise's death grip, waving slightly before being pulled off by her blonde friend. Takumi didn't move, but Leo felt his phone buzz again. He looked down at his phone to see the gym's main Pokemon change to rapidash, still being red.

"Takumi…? What are you accomplishing by standing in our doorway?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just playing a game…" Takumi muttered before quickly shoving his phone into his pant's pocket. Leo stared at the silver haired teen, weighing his options. He could just tell that Takumi was playing Pokemon go. Leo did want someone besides his sisters to talk about it with, but if he was wrong Takumi would almost definitely judge the hell out of him.

"That seems rather immature doesn't it? Playing a silly children's game does seem rather stupid as I say it out loud," Leo said with a smirk, thinking that he had gotten out of any and all glared at him again.

"I'll have you know I'm actually really good at this game. Hell I bet I'm better than you!" Takumi snarled, making Leo grimace.

"You can't be serious. Why on earth would I play a children's game?"Leo said with a matching glare. Takumi squinted at him before scoffing.

"You don't even know what game I'm playing, you idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"You're the one who was judging a game without even knowing what it is!" Takumi yipped, "Then again… you never go outside anyways. There's no way you could even be level four in Pokemon Go."

Leo seemed to go a shade paler at the words. Sure he wasn't the most active person, but he did leave the house occasionally when he needed to. He normally justified not going outside because he could get any books for studying on the internet. Then again the house was so big he had easily made it to level five without leaving the house. Takumi was staring at him now.

"You're playing _that_ garbage?" Leo questioned, sounding much less nervous than he really was. His finger had found its way to his pocket, twiddling with his phone, plucking at its case out of nervous fervor.

"Yeah... It's a good bonding experience with Sakura!" Takumi snapped, seeming a few shades pinker than from when he first walked in. Leo's eyebrows furrowed, his hand messing further with the phone in his pocket.

"You can't be serious."

"I bet you haven't even tried it."

"Well I've seen Elise and Corrin playing it…" Leo said, even more nervous. If he let it slip that he was playing the game Takumi was going to have a field day with him. Leo's phone buzzed again, scaring him slightly.

"Was that you?" Takumi asked, looking suspiciously at Leo.

"Why yes… it seems someone has texted me one momen-" Leo started before unlocking his phone. The now blasting Pokemon Go music made him drop his phone with a yelp. He looked at the black box in horror as Takumi's stare intensified.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Takumi's amber eyes widened, staring at Leo with great interest. Leo was scrambling to grab his phone, just to shut the ear-bleedingly loud music. His foot seemed to kick it through one of the banester's poles from the second floor, making the phone plummet to its death. Takumi watched it fall, running forward to catch it. His grip managed to encircle the small device with a light thump. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before Leo started to break out laughing like a crazed maniac above him.

"What was that?!" Takumi asked, quickly taking in a deep breath of air. Leo was still laughing, and he still couldn't tell why. His gaze went down to the small device he was clutching, seeing the all too familiar Pokemon Go map. A blonde avatar whom he quickly recognized was standing in the center. Leo's laughter was dying down in the background.

"So you do play Leo… pretty competitively too…" Takumi snarled. He dropped Leo's phone on the ground, gentle enough for it ot not break, there was no way he could afford repairing that. Leo stopped laughing completely before sliding down the stair's banister in the most intimidating way Takumi thought anyone could slide down a banister.

"So you're HoshidanArcher, I presume?"

"Yes… and you're the Nohrian scum I've been fighting for weeks."

"I cannot deny that, but I'd rather you not call me scum."

"I'd rather you fuck off with that Gengar but that's your business, as is what I've been calling you for weeks."

"Weeks? You knew this whole time?"

"No… but I had a feeling whoever kept taking _my_ gym lived in this house."

"Oh shut up you oaf!" Leo said with an exasperated sigh, bending down to pick up his phone, "If you're going to be a jerk about a video game you may as well come with me and Elise to get more of these awful monsters with Sakura."

"Why would you invite me to get stronger with you?"

"Well our little sisters are friends and I'm rather interested in seeing what you pull on me next 'HoshidanArcher'," Leo said with a smirk, wiping his phone on his jeans. Takumi glared at him before storming off towards the door, passing a man with silver hair in a low ponytail.

"Fine. Get Elise. We are Pokemon hunting **now**."

"But of course, Jakob could you please get Elise for me?"

"Of course Sir Leo," Jacob said with a small smile, walking off towards the direction of the girls. Leo walked towards Takumi with an outstretched hand.

"So, the battle is on?"

"...Sure. The battle is on, Nohrian scum," Takumi said with a smirk, shaking Leo's hand firmly.

The End


End file.
